


AKA... Running From You

by Shouting_Star



Series: Running to you/Running from you [4]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, Before The Split, Cold Noel, Despaired Liam, Hate Sex, Last Time, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouting_Star/pseuds/Shouting_Star
Summary: As there is a first time for everything, there is also a last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I have done my job properly you should prepare a pile of tissues...

Never in his life Liam had seen such an unfriendly and scary door. It seemed that it was nastily looking back at him  through its peephole. It was actually an anonymous door from an anonymous hotel in a rainy town in England.  

Liam checked the number again, it was the right room. The bodyguard who was standing a few feet away began to look at him suspiciously. The singer held his breath. This wasn’t his room, it was Noel’s and maybe that was why the door seemed so scary. He had nicked the key earlier. One if his smile to the receptionist was all it had taken. He turned the knob slowly. 

He didn’t  know  what he would tell to his brother. He could think about a hundred things but he hadn’t the beginning of a sentence. He opened the door leaf. No one was inside. He was relieved as much as he was disappointed. The room was bathed with the sad light of the setting sun. He sat at the edge of the bed. He just had to wait for Noel.  

To keep his mind focused, he detailed Noel’s personal effects scattered around the room. There was a desk before him. It was covered with sheets. The guitarist probably struggled to write songs because half of the verses were crossed out. A guitar was gently resting against the wall and just like Liam it was waiting for its owner. The singer didn’t resist long before laying on the bed, he stole Noel’s pillow and buried his head in it. He had missed this scent. There was another sheet on the night table. He grabbed it. It was lyrics, it was always lyrics with Noel. He deciphered the title at the top of the page: What A Life. Liam had never heard this one. He wondered if the song would be on the next Oasis album or if the band would have exploded before. Some sentences were angrily strike-through. A line caught his attention “It’s maybe our dream but it tastes like poison”.  

Noel’s blade was made of words and it hit him right in his soul. All the words were toxic letters pouring in his heart. It was no news to him that their relationship was a shipwreck but they didn’t speak about it. _Ignore it till it gets_ _real._ It was what they had always done. Although, looking at the words written on the paper was making it real. He read the sentence a second time but the meaning remained the same. He crushed the paper and tossed it away. He wished he had burnt it.  

At that moment, he heard steps behind the door. He straightened up and wore his bravest face. He watched with apprehension the handle turn. Noel was reduced to a black shape in the gloom of the room. He jolted when he noticed Liam’s presence. “Fuck, you scared me!” Once he had recovered from his surprise his voice became instantly colder.  

“What are you doing in my room? ” Liam was dumbfounded. He couldn’t think of anything so he said the simplest and the most genuine thing that was on his mind.  

“Do you still love me?” 

Noel was surprised by Liam’s brutal honesty.  

“It’s not.... It’s not...” It was unusual for him to lose his tongue. Finally he spat “I just don't care.” 

Liam's mouth twisted in anger. In the past, Noel would have said “I hate you, cunt.” and Liam would have known that his brother loved him. Or maybe, if he was high or during lovemaking Noel could have said “I fuckin' love you.” 

 

“Will you leave me?” Liam snarled. 

“I don't know.” Noel’s eyes had an icy shade of blue and Liam couldn’t tell what he was thinking. 

“Why?” He felt something break in his soul. This conversation was too real.  

“Why? Why why? You need a reason? I don't know. Maybe, because your voice is fucked. Maybe, because you insulted my missus. Did I mention that you're drunk all the time?”  

Each word Noel spoke was a knife piercing his heart. If he had been a little more wasted, he would have punched him. But he wasn't and his whole world was collapsing around him.  

“One more time.”  

“What?” 

“Give me one more time, Noel.” The songwriter rose an eyebrow. 

“I'll suck you off.” Added Liam. The words were softly spoken, between shyness and despair. However, Noel's face remained unreadable.  

“If I wanted a whore, I could just call one.” Liam had never felt that ashamed. Tears were becoming to form in the corner of his eyes. He swiped them angrily with his sleeve. “Fuck you, Noel. Fuck you!”. He didn't know who he wanted to hurt more, his brother or himself.  

 

Noel didn’t even blink when Liam rushed off his room. However, once the door was loudly closed, he dropped the act and hunched his shoulders like an old tree sagging in a storm. He knew he had been cruel and Liam would cry tonight.  

He felt empty, drained from all emotions. He tried to think logically about it, remember why he was leaving. He was talented and the songs would come to him with or without Liam. Unlike his brother, he could tell his voice was only getting better. He also thought about his wife and his kid. It didn’t feel right to leave his little boy while he was screwing his uncle on the road... He remembered Sara’s words and it gave him the strength to carry on. This was the last tour then he would fuck off Oasis.  

He found a crushed ball of paper next to his nightstand. He unfolded it, he hated that Liam had been rifling through his things. He tried to hang on to that feeling. It wasn’t as easy as he thought to leave his brother but it was the price to lead a normal life. He always had to remember his reasons, he always had to think about Sara’s words. He was constantly winding up Liam. It would make things easier for him if he could just get off here during one of Liam’s tantrum.  

However, tonight Liam wasn’t furious or drunk, he was just Liam. His hurt little brother. Noel didn’t feel like talking to anyone so he just grabbed his guitar and played until the moon rose and his fingers were numb.  

 

His sleep was light, haunted by frightening visions and nightmares from the past. He was awakened by the ringing of his phone. A nocturnal phonecall was never a good new. For a brief second he imagined Liam’s broken body. A primal fear crushed his heart and he forgot to breath. Then he remembered that Liam was tougher than he looked and wasn’t one to kill himself over an argument. He picked up and instantly recognised the voice. The woman had a rough Irish accent that had never been soothed by years spent in Manchester. 

“What’s wrong, mam?” 

“I was with your brother on the phone,” the tone of her voice left no doubt about which brother she was talking. “He was crying. He didn’t tell me what was wrong but I suppose it has something to do with you, Noel.” 

“Are you sure he didn’t have a fight with Nic?” Big lies, small lies. Noel knew them all. But Peggy knew too.  

“I’m not an idiot, Noel!” The irritation was perceptible in her voice. The man rubbed his ankle nervously. “Promise me you will talk to him before he does something stupid.” He left a few seconds pass before he answered. “Fine, fine I will go. It’s not my fault if our kid’s a fucking dramaqueen.”  

 

**** 

 

Liam had ran out of tears. His eyes were red and his gaze blank. He could still feel the pain burning his heart. His fragile world had just been popped like a bubble in a storm. Only remained the memory of a cold blue gaze and the few poisonous words that had shattered his heart into a million pieces.  

 

The only light came from the bleak glimmer of the lampposts but it seemed to only darken the room. Liam was taking shelter into the welcoming shadows. Tomorrow, he would have to face the sun again but for now all he needed was the anonymity of a dull hotel room. Liam was hugging his knees like a fetus in his mother’s womb. A sob shook his body. He wasn’t even tempted by the golden gleam of a glass of whiskey or the chemical rainbow of some magic pills. There was no way to fix him just like there was no way to fix their relationship.  

 

A shy knock broke the silence. Liam jumped on his feet. His heart missed a beat. As he got closer, he realised it could be anyone. He stopped, facing the door. The knock began again, louder this time. “Liam, open the fucking door!” 

He didn’t even thought, he just obeyed.  

 

Noel had felt a burst of anxiety when the door had stayed closed. He couldn’t help it. Despite all the fights and all the bitter words, he still cared. When the door finally opened, he realised he wasn’t prepared to face his brother’s despair. The tears had made his eyes even bluer and bigger. He looked at Noel with a hallow and haunted gaze. Liam’s words stroke back at him _Do you still love me?_ He forced a small smile on his face. He felt weak, his determination was crumbling. Liam gestured him to come in. Without looking at the guitarist, he flopped carelessly on the bed, limp as a ragdoll.  

The guitarist didn’t know what to say. It was easier to hurt Liam than to comfort him. He laid next to his brother on the bed.  

“Why did you come?” asked Liam in a low voice.  

“Mam called me. She was worried about you.” 

Liam turned his back to Noel, “I thought _you_ were worried.” His voice was strangled and unsure. Maybe he was crying again.  

“I was worried too.” Just as he said it, Noel realised it was true. His words made Liam shiver. The bed creaked when the singer turned again, this time he was facing the older man. He buried  his head against his brother’s chest, “I was so scared.” 

 

All the feelings Noel had been repressing flowed back to his heart and it felt like drowning. He wondered when he had stopped protecting Liam. Instinctively, he embraced his sobbing brother and kissed his tearful cheek. The singer gripped his shirt and dug his fingers into his skin. Noel hugged him tighter but didn’t utter a word. Soon, Liam’s sobs spaced out and his breathing calmed. When he finally rose his head Noel was surprised to face a grown up man rather than a little boy. His cheeks were still wet with tears and his mouth trembling. 

 

Noel knew he was defeated. It was too late to escape so he just gave up. He grabbed Liam’s hair and joined their lips. His mouth was salty as tears. Liam returned the kiss frantically. 

 

** 

 

When he was onstage, Liam always sang like it was the last time. That was also what he felt before making love with Noel. _This time could be the last_. And one last time after one last time it went on for twenty years. However this was different, Liam realised it could really be the last time. 

His kiss was savage, tainted with despair. Liam was scared to see his brother disappear if he didn’t hold him tight enough. He already had his hand on Noel’s crotch, grabbing him fervently through the rough fabric of his jeans. His older brother broke the kiss and held Liam’s cheek in his palm. He let his fingers wander on the soft skin, brushing the corner of his lips with delicacy. Noel’s eyes seemed to tell him that there was no need to hurry. The singer understood, he let go of the zipper of his jeans.  

Noel flipped Liam on his back. He left a soft peck on his lips and buried his head in his neck. He was adoring Liam’s skin with more kisses than he could count. His heathen worship was sending jolts of pleasure along Liam’s spine. He realised how much he had missed being desired by Noel.  

His brother’s lips were continuing their journey on Liam’s chest. Noel was punctuating each kiss by undoing a button of his brother’s shirt. Soon his  tongue was following the trail of black hairs covering Liam’s belly. The younger man moaned, waiting for more. However it wasn’t in Noel’s habits to give his Kid everything he wanted. He stopped when he reached the fabric of Liam’s trousers. The singer growled to protest. “Why are you stopping?” 

Noel looked back at him with a glimpse of lust.  

“I believe you told me you’d suck me off.” 

“You’re a cunt. I’m not doing it.”  

Noel shrugged, “I’ll ask someone else then.” 

Liam bit his lips, he instantly thought about Sara. He would not lose to her. He aimed for Noel’s zipper with a hint of aggressiveness. They reversed their position. He pinned down Noel’s hip with one hand and removed his underwear with the other. The guitarist was already half erected. Liam took the head in his mouth. He wasn’t in the mood for subtleties. His hand was already setting up a fast pace along Noel’s shaft. His lips were tightly wrapped around the tip. Each time he was taking more of his length. To Liam’s huge satisfaction, Noel was breathing with unbridled moans and he was clenching his fist so hard the knuckles had turned white. Liam doubted his brother would ever find someone that could get him as hard. The older man’s hips were rising to meet Liam’s hot mouth but the singer was firmly pinning him down. Tonight he wasn’t ravaging his mouth. They had done it plenty of times in the past but not tonight. Liam released Noel’s cock with a pop. Their eyes met and Liam could see that he had won. The guitarist had a hand fumbling under the pillow. He pulled out what he was searching for: a bottle of lube. He shook his head in disbelief “How is it possible that you still keep that thing under your pillow? ” Liam smirked, “You’ll never know when it can come handy. ” 

“Do you hug it at night or something?” Liam rolled his eyes, he just wanted Noel’s fingers up his arse. He wasn’t much for chit-chat in these occasions. He took his filthiest voice to answer. “It keeps me company when you’re not there.” Noel slightly flushed. It had always been one of his fantasy to see Liam pleasuring himself.  

The younger man fluttered his eyelashes lecherously. “Are you gonna prepare me or not?” Noel nodded, fascinated by Liam’s wild expression.  

  

** 

 

Liam settled on his brother’s hips. He wished Noel had used his tongue but he knew he was only getting the minimum tonight. However the bottle of lube was at the foot of the bed and the guitarist’s fingers were slippery. Liam felt more than ready to welcome Noel inside him. His bare arse was rubbing along his brother’s hardness, sliding it between his cheeks. Liam gave Noel a satisfied smile. The older man didn’t seem as happy. He knew in a few minutes he would be buried deep inside Liam and he wanted it as much as it made him sick. He had been swinging between those two moods during all the time their little game was lasting. His dire gaze reminded his brother of the situation. Liam’s smile froze and he furrowed. “Are you stopping, fucking coward?” 

Noel wasn’t, he would do it till the end keeping in mind the frightening satisfaction to know that it was the last time. He laid his hands on each side of Liam’s hips. He spoke very softly while stroking the pale skin. His tone was almost tender if the words were hard.   

“You know… I hate you for what you make me do.” As surprising as it was it satisfied Liam. If he couldn’t have Noel’s love anymore he could deal with his hate. Everything was better than  being ignored even it broke his heart. He answered in the same intimate tone “I fucking hate you for what you don’t do...” Noel shushed him with a kiss, he wasn’t there for the talking after all. His cock was rubbing teasingly against Liam’s entrance. They were deliberately slow. Liam wanted to take his time before the present fade into a sad memory. He slowly lowered his hips against Noel’s shaft.  

The older man gasped. The sensation of his brother’s hole stretched around his cock was a sinful perfection.  

Liam entwined their fingers and rose his hips one last time before taking all of Noel inside him. He stayed still, getting accustomed to the familiar sensation. A wild fire was devouring his loins and running in his veins to the spot Noel was filling. He pushed a little further as if he could drown his body into Noel’s soul. They look at each other with a mix of pain and desire. Liam had a lump in his throat, he could see that Noel was emotional as well because he had to look away to hide his face. Liam fought the tears, he needed to end this properly. He kissed the corner of his brother’s lips and began to move.  

 

Noel couldn’t suppress a moan as Liam was leading them to the edge of madness. He pressed his hands against Liam’s thighs, leaving red marks on his skin. He was feeling him inside and outside, blending their bodies in a feral dance. Liam was riding him furiously, so fast and so deep Noel had no doubts it must be painful. He could feel Liam tightening around him, sucking him inside. He saw Liam briefly smile as he felt his hot seed filling him. The singer cried out his lover’s name as he splattered his belly with semen. He tumbled down on Noel’s chest, heavier than he had ever been. Liam wanted to keep his brother inside for a little longer. He couldn’t bring himself to destroy their last connection but Noel pulled out without hesitation. He felt a hot liquid running along his thighs. Noel saw with horror that the white fluid was tainted in pink. “Fucking idiot you didn’t have to hurt yourself!” 

“Shut up, I’m not a pussy.”  

Noel winced, “Don’t come to me whining that you can’t sing tomorrow. That’s all I ask you.”  

Now that the deed was done Noel wanted to escape as fast as he could. He had been generous enough to grant Liam one last wish but he wasn’t sticking around. The younger man embraced him tight, Noel assumed that his weird sixth sense had warned him that he was leaving. “You just want me to sing, right. How is it to be lying all the time, Noel G?” the guitarist tensed. No talking, that was all he wanted. He sighed, “Let me go.” Liam answered by digging his fingers deeper into his skin.  

“Fuck, I will let you go but I don’t understand. You still love me.” Noel wondered if it was a question or an affirmation. He answered coldly “Just keep telling yourself that if it makes you sleep at night.” The cruel words flowed easily to his mouth. Yes, he was the best at hurting Liam. Noel’s phone rang, he firmly pushed Liam aside. He fumbled through his things scattered on the floor to finally find the object in the pocket of his jeans. He checked the hour before he picked up. One could tell that it was either really late or really early. A feminine voice came through the phone. Liam couldn’t hear what she was saying but he knew who it was.  Noel answered a question his interlocutor asked him. “I know, Sara. Sorry, I didn’t called yesterday. I was knackered.” There was a pause before Noel talked again “No, no. I mean it I’m fucking exhausted. I swear to you it had nothing to do with Liam.” The singer couldn’t help but laugh bitterly when he heard Noel’s poor excuse. The guitarist gave him an annoyed glance. “You heard a voice? Well no, I’m alone! It was the telly.” Liam began to dress, he was aware it was the end. There would be no going back. No more cuddles in bed. No more kisses before going on stage. No more jokes or laughter. No more “Our Kid and I”. He could take back his love, take back his songs and his promises but he knew he would never get his heart back in one piece.  

Noel was done with his wife. Liam couldn’t help but envy the way he talked to her. It was probably the first time of his life he wished he hadn’t been Noel’s brother.  

The songwriter turned towards him. Blue ice met blue eyes. Liam’s soul was silently screaming all the words he couldn’t say. He had nowhere to find shelter. So he did what his instincts were telling him. When you can’t fight anymore or hide, you have to run. Liam turned back without a word letting Noel in his own hotel room. He closed the door calmly even if his hands were shaking. If there was no more brother to comfort him, there was a bottle of whiskey waiting for him somewhere.  

 

This was just the very first door Liam closed. More would follow in the next weeks. Some would never open again. Some he would try to break in. But Noel had locked all the doors and Liam  was on the wrong side. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story concludes the series. I can't believe it took me a whole year to write four stupid chapters... My next work will include seven so oasis might have come back together before it's published XD  
> Thank you to all the people who have read this series. Don't be shy if you feel like leaving a comment, good or bad I take it all!


End file.
